popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Little prayer
Lyrics Nihongo sunshine shining... morning sleeper view... 流星に背を向けた 祈るよりもひと知れず解いて 魔法の解けた 祈る詩を吸いｼﾞｬｹｯﾄ捨てた 『眠れなくていつか 登った屋根から 金平糖の街』 きらきら宝石箱と信じていた... 鏡の中に 「Little Prayer」 僕は... 君に任せ走ろう 夜を追い越すんだ今! sunshine shining... morning sleeper view... Romaji sunshine shining... morning sleeper view... ryuusei ni se wo muke ta inoru yori mo hito shire zu toi te mahou no doke ta inoru se wo sui ja kya to sute ta "nemure naku te itsuga nobatta ya nekara konheitou no machi" kira kira houseki bako to shinji tei ta... kagami no naka ni "Little Prayer" boku wa... kimi ni maka se hashirou yo wo oi kosun de ima! sunshine shining... morning sleeper view... English Translation English Translation and Long Translations are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. sunshine shining... morning sleeper view... Putting your back on the falling stars Prayer finger too Unraveled the secrets When the magic has been broken Prayer song too Was cast away into silence "When you couldn’t sleep You climbed the roof to see a town made of candies" You even believed about glittering treasure chest Inside the mirror "Little prayer" I... Leave everything to you and run Night after night, even now! Long Version もう君は忘れてしまったんだろう あの日の僕らを 夢から覚めた 子供の顔して こう言った 流星に背を向けた 祈る指も 人知れずほどいて 魔法のとけた 祈る歌も 静寂へと捨てた 眠れなくていつか 登った屋根からコンペイ糖の街 キラキラ 宝石箱と信じてた 鏡の中に リトル･プレイヤー 僕は きみに任せ走るよ 夜を追い越すんだ 今 そして今 きみはまたあの日のよう ひとりきりで嘆く 夢から覚めた 大人の顔して 僕を忘れてく 鏡の向こうの今日が終わる そのひとみで何を探した？ 明日は何を信じたいの？ 鏡の中で リトル・プレイヤー 僕は きみを待ち続けるよ 夜を追い越すんだ　今 鏡の外の リトル・プレイヤー 僕は ずっとここにいるんだ 夜を追い越すんだ　今 Long Romaji sunshine shining... morning sleeper view... mou kimi wa wasurete shimattan darou ano hi no bokura wo yume kara sameta kodomo no kao shite kou itta ryuusei ni se wo muke ta inoru yori mo hito shire zu toi te mahou no doke ta inoru se wo suija kya to suteta nemure nakute itsuga nobatta ya nekara konheitou no machi kira kira houseki bako to shinjiteita... kagami no naka ni Little Prayer boku wa kimi ni makase hashirou yo wo oi kosunda ima soshite ima kimi wa mata ano hi no you hitorikiri de nageku yume kara sameta otona no kao shite boku wo wasureteku kagami no mukou no kyou ga owaru sono hitomi de nani wo sagashita? asu wa nani wo shinjitai no? kagami no naka de Little Prayer boku wa kimi wo machi tsuzukeru yo yo wo oikosunda ima kagami no soto no Little prayer boku wa zutto koko ni irunda yoru wo oikosunda ima Long English Translation Have you already forgotten The us from that day Woken up from a dream You put on a child’s face And said this Putting your back on the falling stars Prayer finger too Unraveled the secrets When the magic has been broken Prayer song too Was cast away into silence When you couldn’t sleep You climbed the roof to see a town made of candies You even believed about glittering treasure chest Inside the mirror Little prayer I Leave everything to you and run Night after night, even now And then now Just like that day You’re crying alone again Woken up from a dream You put on an adult’s face And forget about me Behind the mirror, today is ending What were you looking for with those eyes? What do you want to believe in tomorrow? Inside the mirror Little prayer I Continue to wait for you Night after night, even now Outside the mirror Little prayer I Have always been here Night after night, even now Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Little prayer appears on wac's first album, 音楽. Trivia *'Little prayer' marks Jun Wakita's debut in the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series. *Asako Toki is the former lead singer of the group Cymbals, whose songs Show Business and RALLY also appear as covers in the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series. **Another member of the group Cymbals, Reiji Okii, has composed some songs for pop'n music as well. *'Little prayer' is unlocked by reaching the 2nd floor in GITADO TOWER. **In GuitarFreaks V & DrumMania V CS, the song is unlocked by reaching 7000 points in GITADO SLOT, or by turning on time-release unlocks and playing the game for 5.5 hours. *'Little prayer' is available in GuitarFreaksXG & DrumManiaXG as an unlockable song in Jukebox #2 (6/9/2010). As of 8/13/2010, the song has been automatically unlocked into Standard mode. *'Little prayer', as it is in debut in GuitarFreaks V & DrumMania V is originally spelt as Little Prayer. *Despite its appearance in pop'n music portable, Little prayer does not appear on the pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 AC ♡ CS ポップンミュージック & portable & うたっち soundtrack. **It does, however, appear on the pop'n music 20 fantasia original soundtrack album, after the song was transferred to pop'n music 20 fantasia. *In the booklet for 音楽, Yoshihiko Koezuka, who provides the bass for the song, was mistakenly credited instead to Toshihisa Furusawa. This was corrected in a later print of the CD. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music (CS Charts) pop'n music (AC Charts) pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Little prayer Jacket.PNG|Little prayer's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music portable Category:Portable Songs Category:Adventure Mode